


Not Straight

by Thunderfire69



Series: Billy/Freddie stuff [2]
Category: School of Rock - Lloyd Webber/Slater/Fellowes
Genre: Based on my school production of this show, Coming Out, Communication, Established Relationship, M/M, Much Needed Conversation, heart to heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 01:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderfire69/pseuds/Thunderfire69
Summary: He was nervous, for one big, big reason; he was coming out to his dad tonight. One thing that did make him feel better, though, was that Mr Finn and Ms Mullins had, rather aggressively, proclaimed that they would adopt him if his dad didn’t accept him. It was an oddly comforting thought.-OR-Billy and his dad have a much needed talk. Turns out Billy’s dad has some things he wanted to say, too.





	Not Straight

Billy took a deep breath in, reaching a nervous hand forward for the door handle; from beside him, Freddie reached out to take his free hand, giving it a small, reassuring squeeze. In that moment all Billy could do was internally thank his boyfriend for being there for him, but his vocal cords failed him, so he couldn’t voice it aloud.

He was nervous, for one big, big reason; he was coming out to his dad tonight. One thing that did make him feel better, though, was that Mr Finn and Ms Mullins had, rather aggressively, proclaimed that they would adopt him if his dad didn’t accept him. It was an oddly comforting thought.

He breathed out, slowly, then breathed in again and grasped the door handle. Freddie let go of his hand, and Billy knew this wasn’t by choice but to let him come out on his own terms. Then, letting out his breath, Billy pulled the door open.

Inside; his dad’s room. A chaotic, messy place that Billy had never liked because of the lack of order. His dad’s old football gear strewn across the floor, as if it wasn’t worth anything (though Billy knew it meant more to his father than most things), and, of course, his dad laying on his bed, amongst the clothes and mess, watching some sports game on the TV in his room.

Billy swallowed; for once in his life, he felt incredibly nervous. “Dad?”

Mr Sandford turned his head, and smiled at his son, which didn’t do much to put Billy at ease. “Billy! Come to watch the game?”

“No, dad,” Billy said awkwardly and uneasily, shifting a little. “I hate sports.”

His dad’s face fell a little, but he looked as if he’d expected this answer. “If you’re asking-”

“Dad,” Billy said slowly, cutting him off mid-sentence. He closed his eyes as he said his next words, not wanting to physically see his dad’s reaction. “I’m gay.”

There was silence for a moment, and when Billy dared to open his eyes he was greeted with the sight of his dad in a silent fit of laughter. “You think I didn’t know?”

Billy’s eyes widened a little at this, and he shook his head. He glanced to his side, to where Freddie stood just out of sight; he looked just as shocked as Billy felt.

“You read Vogue,” his dad supplied when he noticed the confusion on Billy’s face, getting to his feet. “You hate sports, and you’re into fashion.”

“Oh.” Billy’s voice was small and quiet. “And you’re not mad?”

“Why would I be mad?”

“You wanted me to play football and be sporty and-”

“The key word is  _ wanted _ . I’m not going to disown you if you don’t! And after seeing your class in the Battle Of The Bands… Well it opened my eyes, and I’m sorry for trying to force you to be something you’re not.”

Billy surged forwards to hug his dad, who returned it awkwardly after a moment. Then Billy pulled back with a small, “Oh right!” before turning to gesture for Freddie to come in.

“Dad, this is my boyfriend, Freddie. Freddie, this is my dad.”

“Hi, Mr Sandford,” Freddie mumbled, looking extremely shy. Billy’s dad reached out and shook Freddie’s hand.

“The drummer,” he said knowingly. “You guys put on a good show.”

Freddie reddened slightly. “Thanks.”

Billy looked between his dad and his boyfriend, and smiled. It hadn’t gone as badly as he’d expected this to. He made a mental note to tell Mr Finn and Ms Mullins that they didn’t need to adopt him after all.

**Author's Note:**

> My s/o wanted closure on Billy and his dad so I started writing this for them... then I realised I wanted Billy coming out to his dad, and Freddie and Billy’s dad meeting properly. This was the result.
> 
> Also there’s a lack of fic for Dewey/Rosalie and I’m ready to single-handedly sail that ship, too.


End file.
